Año nuevo
by Pandanoi
Summary: - ¿Qué demonios es esto, Erwin? - Un frac. - Eso ya lo veo. ¿Por qué me has comprado un frac?


Una extraña electricidad inundaba el viejo cuartel esa mañana. La mayoría de los soldados había vuelto a sus hogares, sólo aquellos que no tenían familia o habían creado la suya entre esos viejos muros se habían quedado, y no eran pocos. Siendo el día que era, el comandante había dado instrucciones de servir carne y pescado tanto en la comida como en la cena, así como té, dulces y algunos otros pequeños lujos que les eran privados el resto del año, salvo en contadas ocasiones. El orujo, aunque aguado y casero, había empezado a correr desde pronto esa mañana y los reclutas entonaban festivas canciones y recordaban, entre risas y lágrimas, los eventos de ese año que hoy concluía. Se alegraban de estar vivos, de poder ver otro día, y dedicaban copas y sentidas palabras a quienes no podrían hacerlo.

El último día del año no le parecía a Levi una cosa especial, nunca había tenido mayor significado para él y aún pensaba que en realidad no cambiaba nada, solo una fecha ficticia que en realidad no significaba gran cosa. Pero en los últimos años había empezado a contagiarse de ese espíritu festivo, si bien no cantaba ni hacía propósitos de año nuevo, una tenue emoción le invadía. Como si su cuerpo se preparase para algo, y sólo conseguía relajarse cuando por fin oía el tañido de la duodécima campanada.

Se había levantado temprano esa mañana y se había dedicado a terminar informes y revisar documentos. Hacía demasiado frío para entrenar con el sistema tridimensional, así que después de desayunar subió al despacho de Erwin, vacío, y cogió un libro cualquiera de la estantería. Los había leído todos ya y sólo hacía tiempo hasta que Erwin regresase de donde quiera que hubiese ido. Había salido pronto esa mañana, antes incluso de que él se despertase. Supuso que habría surgido algún imprevisto en el centro de mando, de no ser así lo hubiera sabido.

Las horas pasaban y empezaba a perder la paciencia. Había embetunado sus botas y encerado el cuero de las correas, y planchado sus camisas y pantalones. Estaba a punto de salir en busca de Erwin cuando éste entró en el despacho, donde Levi había vuelto tras sus tareas. Tenía las mejillas encendidas por el frío y el cabello revuelto por el viento.

\- Estás aquí - dijo, alzando las cejas, con media sonrisa.

\- Mmh - musitó Levi, asintiendo con expresión aburrida, conteniendo su lengua.

\- Bien, iba a ir a buscarte de todos modos.

Erwin dejó una caja de cartón sobre la mesa y la acercó a Levi. Él le miró con curiosidad y se incorporó para poder observarla mejor.

\- Es para ti.

El mentado alzó una ceja. Erwin se despojó del abrigo, húmedo y frío, y se sentó en el austero sofá

\- Vamos, ábrelo.

Levi le miró un momento y luego se volvió hacia la caja. Deshizo el nudo de la cinta de raso verde que la aseguraba y levantó la tapa, un fino papel de seda con un tenue estampado de vainas protegía el misterioso contenido. Con cuidado tomó la prenda, de un tacto exquisito en seda y algodón. Esto era caro, escandalosamente caro.

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto, Erwin?

\- Un frac.

\- Eso ya lo veo. ¿Por qué me has comprado un frac?

\- No puedes asistir al Baile del Rey sin uno.

Levi le miró con expresión grave, dejando la chaqueta en su sitio.

\- No - sentenció.

\- No tienes elección, me temo. Hemos sido formalmente invitados - Erwin le mostró dos tarjetas de un fino papel estucado con filigranas doradas. Efectivamente el sello de la Casa Real en ellas.

\- ¿Y me lo dices ahora?

\- Si te lo hubieras dicho antes, habrías buscado la manera de ausentarte.

\- Aún puedo partirme una pierna.

Erwin echó mano a la cintura de Levi y lo atrajo hacia él, hablándole en un tono una octava más bajo.

\- Es por el bien de la legión. No sólo el Rey, la nobleza y todo aquel que tenga un nombre de la capital estará allí. Es una oportunidad de oro para hacernos visibles y conseguir apoyo.

\- Sabes que la diplomacia no es lo mío.

Levi trataba de mantenerse firme, con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria, pese al ligero temblor que le producían los pulgares de Erwin acariciando arriba y abajo sus caderas.

\- Tu sola presencia es la mejor herramienta diplomática. En la capital se mueren por conocer al "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad". No esperan que seas un orador.

Erwin apartó las manos de su capitán, dejando allí donde se posaran una extraña sensación de frío.

Levi pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, escrutando la neutra expresión del comandante. No es que tuviera elección en ese tema, pero Erwin no le obligaría a tomarla, no de forma directa al menos.

\- Por la legión - repitió, espirando.

Erwin asintió de forma casi imperceptible, esperando aún una respuesta, su cuerpo tenso.

\- No vuelvas a hacer esto. Ni vuelvas a gastarte tanto dinero en mí. La Legión no puede permitirse ese lujo.

\- No es dinero de la Legión, si no mío - Erwin sonrió, satisfecho por la rendición de su capitán, porque se había rendido- Es bueno darse un capricho de vez en cuando.

* * *

Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde y ya era noche cerrada. El viento soplaba frío y cortante. Levi agradeció la capa de gruesa lana que Erwin había tenido a bien comprarle para la ocasión, aunque su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente pese a ello. Erwin, sin embargo, se mostraba impertérrito, como si nada le afectase. Sentado frente a él, con su impoluto frac y su impoluta capa, una bufanda de seda blanca anudada al cuello, el pelo peinado hacia atrás creando una pequeña honda sobre la línea del flequillo. Miraba por la ventana del coche con una mano enguantada sobre el mentón y las largas piernas cruzadas. Si no lo conociera no hubiera dudado un momento de que se trataba de un caballero de la capital. No era sólo la ropa, era su porte regio, su actitud dominante y su mirada poderosa.

Levi suspiró para sus adentros. Se dirigían a un mundo que le era totalmente ajeno y en el que se sentía como un impostor, disfrazado de alguien que no era. No le hubiera importado encarar a todos aquellos nobles hipócritas con su uniforme militar, con su propia identidad. Pero con el pelo engominado y vistiendo un traje que suponía más del sueldo de un año de un soldado de la legión, se sentía, paradójicamente, vulnerable. Él no sabía fingir sonrisas, ni sabía entrar en conversaciones banales. No sabía ser de otra forma que no fuera él mismo y por primera vez tenía miedo de no estar a la altura de las expectativas de Erwin. Aquí no se trataba de seguir órdenes, de ejecutar arriesgadas piruetas a 20 metros sobre el suelo, ni matar o morir. Aquí tenía que alimentar la curiosidad y el ego de una gente que detestaba pero de la que dependía la continuidad de la legión de exploración; de la que, en primera instancia, dependía la suerte de la humanidad.

Sintió una palma cálida sobre la pierna que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- Lo harás bien - dijo Erwin, sonriéndole con confianza.

\- Fallar no es una opción - repuso Levi, en tono marcial.

\- Esto no es una misión, trata de disfrutar la velada.

El capitán alzó una ceja, suspicaz. Se le ocurrían mejores maneras de pasárselo bien y ninguna con la alta sociedad de Mithras de por medio. Aún así asintió para no preocupar a Erwin.

Al fin el coche se detuvo frente a un impresionante edificio, antiguo pero bien conservado, con altas columnas y estatuas imponentes en su fachada, iluminada por un sin fin de lámparas. La escalinata estaba flanqueada por soldados de la policía militar vestidos con su uniforme de gala, que se mantenían inmóviles, como si fuera unas piezas de atrezzo más.

El hall era de techo alto, decorado con frescos de épicas batallas que sin duda nadie allí conocía. Los suelos de mármol brillaban como si fueran de oro y los tapices y otras obras de arte cubrían las paredes. Levi debió reconocer que aquel lugar era imponente y hermoso, y muy pulcro, aunque decadente y banal.

Al punto un lacayo se hizo cargo de sus capas y fueron conducidos al gran salón, donde ya se aglomeraba un centenar de personas y las orquestas amenizaban el ambiente. Todas las damas vestían blancos vestidos largos y los varones eran calcos unos de otros, salvo algunos altos cargos del ejército que llevaban su traje de gala militar y sus medallas.

Un circo de vanidades, le pareció a Levi.

\- Comandante Smith, Capitán Levi, me alegro mucho de hayan podido asistir - saludó cordialmente un tipo, tan idéntico y ordinario como el resto. Probablemente uno de los anfitriones.

\- Hubiera sido una descortesía por nuestra parte no hacerlo cuando ha tenido usted la bondad de invitarnos, Lord Brühwurst - repuso Erwin, estrechando su mano.

\- No sabe usted lo famoso que es aquí en la capital, no podía negarme después de recibir tantas peticiones de mis colegas... Y de sus esposas - rió el tipo, como un cochinillo.

Levi le miró con repulsa contenida, pero Erwin se limitó a sonreír con amabilidad.

\- Espero que podamos complacerlos a ambos.

\- ¡Yo espero que no o se meterán en un buen lío! - el tipo volvió a reírse histéricamente, conminándolos a pasar y divertirse, mientras él recibía a más invitados.

El salón principal era una sala inmensa de dos alturas con un altísimo techo de artesonado y paredes cubiertas de paneles de pan de oro y ámbar, salpicados por espejos. Cinco lámparas de araña con lágrimas de cristal de roca iluminaban la estancia, cubriéndola de destellos y juegos de luces que le daban al lugar un aspecto mágico. Había plantas y flores en inmensos y pintorescos jarrones. Los músicos amenizaban el ambiente con sus violines, trombones, tambores y otros instrumentos de viento y cuerda. Los lacayos se paseaban sin cesar con bandejas cargadas de champagne rosado y entremeses variados.

Un mozo se detuvo antes ellos ofreciéndoles bebidas, cosa que ninguno rechazo. Levi dio un buen trago de su copa, sin pararse a degustarla, sólo quería ponerse a tono para poder sobrevivir a aquella extravagancia.

\- Impresionante ¿verdad? - se admiró Erwin, recorriendo la sala con la mirada.

\- Insultante - replicó Levi, con no genuino disgusto - Sólo con lo invertido en este "baile" se podría mantener a la población de todo un distrito durante meses.

\- Estos eventos le dan a la gente de los muros una sensación de normalidad y de orgullo, aunque no sean partícipes de ellos.

\- Qué denigrante.

Erwin asintió. Entendía el sentir del pueblo respecto a su posición. Los bailes y los lujos, aunque fuera de sus posibilidades, les infundía la sensación de que aún había cosas bellas en el mundo, de que esto era posible porque se vivía bien, que los titanes eran algo lejano, casi mítico. Lo entendía, como entendía que esto era una venda que la legión tenía la responsabilidad de rasgar.

Un pequeño grupo de hombres se les acercó, del brazo sus señoras, que cuchicheaban entre ellas sin ningún pudor.

\- ¡Aquí están! - exclamó un hombre de estatura media, rechoncho y de espeso bigote - Al fin, nos conocemos: Soy Ernst Hainz, hemos hablado por carta - dijo al tiempo que estrechaba la mano de Erwin con ímpetu.

\- Señor Hainz, gracias por su generosidad con la Legión. Sin su apoyo no podríamos continuar nuestra misión.

\- La humanidad necesita salir de estos muros, piense en todo ese terreno y esas minas que están fuera de nuestro alcance. Ahí fuera hay un buen negocio.

Levi arrugó la nariz levemente. Erwin le había hablado de ese tipo, un gran empresario y noble, dueño de la gran mayoría de yacimientos de metales dentro de los muros. Aunque hablaba de la humanidad, lo que realmente le interesaba era expandir su negocio, por eso donaba una importante suma anual a la Legión de Reconocimiento, tenía la ingenua idea de que la victoria sobre los titanes era cuestión de tiempo y esperaba ser el primero en echar mano de los yacimientos extra muros.

El tal Hainz hizo un gesto con la cabeza, apuntando a Levi.

\- ¿Es él? ¿El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad? - preguntó a Erwin, como si el otro no supiese hablar o acaso le perteneciera.

\- Capitán Levi, señor - se adelantó el susodicho, tendiéndole la mano, en tono seco pero educado.

Erwin se sonrió. Levi no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un ápice de orgullo ni siquiera en una situación como aquella. Podría haberse abandonado a la comodidad de ser un sujeto pasivo de aquel evento, un singular maniquí del que se hablase en tercera persona, como un precioso perro. Y si bien a Levi no le gustaba centrar la atención sobre sí mismo y prefería no inmiscuirse en conversaciones que no le interesaban, como aquella, era consciente que su participación podría suponer más apoyo para la legión, para Erwin.

El tipo respondió a con un apretón de manos y una gran sonrisa, sorprendido por sus modales.

\- Estoy más que encantado de conocerle, no dejan de llegarnos historias de sus proezas ¿Cuántos habían caído la última vez, Karl, te acuerdas? - preguntó dirigiéndose a uno de sus colegas.

\- Cinco titanes - contestó aquel, igualmente interesado en el capitán.

\- ¡Cinco titanes! - repitió el señor Hainz, soltando un carcajada y palmeando la espalda de Levi quien, si bien no pudo llegar al extremo de fingir una sonrisa, al menos disimuló su disgusto.

\- Pero es más bajito de lo que esperaba - intervino una de las damas,estudiándolo con ojo crítico, reprobatorio, como si la leyenda de sus habilidades hubiese prometido también un físico imponente.

\- La altura no es impedimento para que un soldado desempeñe bien su tarea - interpuso Erwin con tono suave y distendido, aunque su acento duro provocó en la mujer una reacción contenida, como si la estuviese regañando.

\- Por supuesto que no - se corrigió ella, ligeramente ruborizada - pero ya sabe cómo son los rumores, corren de boca en boca y al final hay más fantasía que realidad en ellos ¿Verdad? - dirigió la pregunta al resto de damas, buscando apoyo en ellas.

Por supuesto, las mujeres cloquearon a su favor, como gallinas a las que se da un puñado de maíz.

\- Tome una copa, capitán, la suya está vacía - dijo el tal Karl, tomando en efecto otra bebida de un camarero que pasaba por allí - Me gustaría que me contase más sobre los titanes y sus técnicas ofensivas. Mi abuelo fue militar ¿sabe? Siempre he tenido curiosidad por ese tema.

Levi lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro hacia Erwin mientras era arrastrado por aquel hombre. El comandante quedaba atrás, hablando con el señor Hainz sobre las expediciones y los resultados de éstas.

Ni siquiera en la cena, en una fastuosa y larguísima mesa repleta de manjares que nunca podría haber imaginado, pudieron volver a encontrarse. Levi había sido flanqueado por el tal Karl y otro caballero, igualmente curioso por conocer al capitán. Por su parte, Erwin se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa, varios metros más allá, con un tipo con traje militar y una dama que parecía querer llamar su atención con continuos roces y confidencias.

Tras los whiskys y el tabaco, y un pequeño receso para que las señoras se refrescasen, dio comienzo la danza. Aunque se llamaba "El Baile del Rey" lo cierto es que hacía años que ni él rey ni nadie de la casa real acudía.

Las parejas se dispusieron en varias filas y la banda comenzó a tocar una suave melodía de violines, seguidos por flautas y distantes campanillas. Un revuelo de tul y gasa blanca inundó la sala. Las parejas danzaban en círculos de forma hipnótica, coreografiada, levantando la admiración de aquellos que se apostaban a los lados del gran salón, disfrutando del espectáculo.

Aquel baile inaugural concluyó y otras parejas entraron a la pista, ahora más desorganizados.

Levi se había mantenido a distancia, acompañado de otra copa de champán rosado, contemplando aquel extraño rito. A unos cuantos metros encontró a Erwin con la mirada. Se dirigía hacia él, pero la misma mujer de la cena le interceptó y le arrastró a la pista, sin demasiada resistencia por parte del comandante.

Levi frunció el ceño. Su tolerancia al alcohol era excepcional, pero su mano no había estado vacía desde que habían llegado y de eso hacía ya varias horas, además, aquel licor no tenía nada que ver con el vino aguado que servían en la ciudad ni con el aguardiente casero de la legión. Y por todo ello, empezaba a ser presa de sus emociones, que se escapaban a su férreo autocontrol. Estaba enfadado y no sabía o no quería saber por qué. Ya no era aquel escandalosamente caro traje, ni aquel obsceno lujo. Estaba irritado tras pasar tanto tiempo entre perfectos desconocidos y tan poco con Erwin. Siguió a éste con la mirada mientras giraba sujetando la cintura de aquella odiosa mujer, que reía vulgarmente. Se preguntaba cuándo y dónde había aprendido a bailar, y por qué demonios tenía que hacerlo todo bien y tener esas piernas tan largas y esos brazos tan bien formados.

Dio el último trago a su copa, humillado por su mente.

\- Capitán ¿quiere bailar? - una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Al volverse encontró a la mujer que hacía unas horas acompañaba a Hainz y que le había llamado "bajo".

Yo no bailo - dijo en tono hosco, aunque enseguida matizó, con más suavidad - Me temo que es una habilidad que no poseo.

No podía permitirse el lujo de echar por tierra todo el trabajo de esa noche con sus malos modales.

\- Hasta las leyendas tienen límites - rió la mujer, sin acritud - Quizá deba pedirle a su comandante unas clases, el año que viene espero poder bailar con usted.

La dama le dio un pequeño apretón en el brazo antes de irse. Levi la observó con cautela, incapaz de decidir si había flirteado con él o si habían compartido alguna broma de la que él no era consciente.

Cansado de tanta pantomima se escabulló por las escaleras que llevaban a la galería del segundo piso, desde la que se podía ver la pista el salón y sus danzarines. Desde la altura encontró la reluciente calva de Pixis, que casi se había apropiado de un lacayo y su bandeja. El viejo zorro estaba borracho pero no perdía un ápice de inteligencia. Supuso que era una habilidad que se adquiría con la edad. Más allá, Erwin se había deshecho de la dama, pero había sido interceptado por Nile y la mujer que lo acompañaba. Marie. Era la primera vez que la veía, el primer amor de Erwin. No habían vuelto a hablar de ella en años, pero ahora que estaba allí, tan cerca, se preguntaba qué tipo de persona sería, y qué era lo que a Erwin le había atraído de ella. Se movió por la galería hasta encontrar un ángulo desde el que poder ver mejor su rostro. Tenía el pelo castaño y las facciones redondeadas, risueñas. Estaba algo entrada en kilos pero conservaba una buena figura. A Levi le pareció de lo más normal y ordinaria. Supuso que sus virtudes estaban en su carácter o habían sido otorgadas por las hormonas disparadas de un adolescente. Vio a Erwin mirar de lado a lado, buscando algo, y volver a la conversación encogiéndose de hombros. Charlaron un buen rato, hasta que Levi se aburrió de espiar y se volvió hacia la galería para entretenerse con las escenas de caza que decoraban las paredes. Pensó en bajar a por otra copa, al menos borracho se le pasaría el tiempo más rápido.

\- Así que estabas aquí - escuchó la voz de Erwin a su espalda - apenas nos hemos visto esta noche.

Levi se encogió de hombros, como si no le importase, y en cierta manera así era, se le había olvidado por completo su infantil enfado de antes al ver Erwin avanzando hacia él con su estúpido frac y ahora una única idea rondaba por su mente.

El comandante le hizo una reverencia y extendió su mano.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - gruñó Levi, temiéndose lo peor.

\- ¿Me permite este baile? - preguntó Erwin con pomposidad.

\- No, no te permito nada - replicó, incrédulo.

El comandante se acercó y tomó a Levi por la cintura con la derecha y de la mano con la izquierda, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.

\- No sé bailar y estoy bebido - protestó, sin presentar resistencia - y sé por seguro que no hay que estar tan cerca del otro.

\- Sígueme, es fácil.

Erwin lo arrancó del sitio y comenzó a girar.

\- Un, dos-tres; un dos-tres...

Levi se miraba los pies, tratando de seguir el compás, incapaz de emular la elegancia con la que su pareja se movía. Erwin tarareaba, marcando el ritmo.

\- Espera... ¡no tan rápido!

Y tan rápido fue el siguiente movimiento que ni siquiera supo qué había pasado hasta que encontró el rostro de Erwin frente al suyo, sus largas pestañas acariciando su mejilla y su lengua invadiendo su boca. Se rindió de inmediato, fundiéndose con él, sintiendo sus brazos aprisionándolo tan fuerte que le costaba respirar. Cuando al fin rompió el beso, Erwin le acarició el labio con un dedo, sus ojos tan encendidos por la emoción que Levi sintió un escalofrío recorerle la columna.

\- Llevo toda la noche queriendo hacer esto - susurró con la voz tomada - cada vez que sonreías a alguien que no era yo, me daban ganas de pegarles un puñetazo.

\- Yo no sonrío - espetó Levi, rojo como un tomate.

\- Con los labios no, pero sonríes de otra manera. Te brillan los ojos.

\- ¿Y tú qué? Eres todo sonrisas y buenas maneras, y has bailado con media fiesta - increpó el capitán, clavando sus dedos en la espalda del otro.

\- Soy el Comandante, no puedo permitirme el lujo de ser arisco. Pero si hubiera podido bailar una vez contigo no habría bailado con nadie más.

Levi se cuadró en posición, con una mano sobre el hombro de Erwin y la otra en alto, tomando la de aquel.

\- Pues baila conmigo.

Erwin sonrió como un chiquillo y enseguida se irguió para continuar el vals.

\- Pero enséñame cómo se hace.

\- Imagínate que estamos en la esquina de un cuadrado sobre el suelo. Mueve el pie derecho hacia mi izquierda, ahora el otro... Así. Y cambia el peso de pie a pie un par de veces. Ahora nos movemos otra vez hacia el otro lado.

Levi observaba sus pies, que se movían torpemente, pese a ello el paso era sencillo, y tras una práctica corta le cogió el ritmo. Erwin complicó el paso, trazando círculos, que le costó algo más seguir, pero aún podía defenderse. Lo que no adivinó fue el momento en el que su pareja se separó y le hizo dar un giro sobre sí mismo, para acabar de nuevo en su posición inicial. Levi rió quedamente, genuinamente divertido, orgulloso de su progreso. Erwin lo observaba con devoción, encantado de verlo alegre y con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios y otra más evidente en sus ojos. Algunos mechones negros habían escapado y caían sobre su frente, blanca y lisa. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el champán y la dulce boca entreabierta por el esfuerzo. No había criatura más majestuosa que aquella. Levi, el soldado más fuerte y grácil de la humanidad. La más poderosa y preciosa rara avis. Su Levi.

Le hizo girar nuevamente, pero esta vez lo abrazó por la espalda, los brazos de ambos entrelazados sobre el pecho de Levi, meciéndose suavemente al cada vez más ajeno son de la música.

\- Si pudiera tenerte así siempre, seguro y hermoso, entre mis brazos... - susurró Erwin.

\- Estás borracho - reprendió el capitán, apretando más su cuerpo contra el de Erwin.

\- Un poco, pero lo desearía de veras.

\- Esta noche es una fantasía, una utopía. Esta no es nuestra vida ni nuestro objetivo. La humanidad te necesita ahí fuera dirigiendo nuestra liberación, y a mí ejecutándola. Esto no es lo que somos.

Se abrió el silencio entre ambos. No se movieron un ápice, salvo por el cada vez más tenue mecimiento. Al fin Levi se volvió hacia Erwin, jugueteando con su pajarita.

\- Esta noche es fantasía pero aún no ha terminado.

Tiró del lazo hacia abajo para atraer a Erwin hacia sus labios. Quiso ser sutil, pero después de pasarse la noche mirándolo desde lejos, el ansia se apoderó de él. Mordió su lengua y sus labios, y revolvió su pelo engominado.

\- Lo único que he querido hacer desde que te has puesto este traje ha sido quitártelo - bromeó Erwin, cogiéndole por el culo.

Levi echó un corto vistazo a su alrededor, encontrando pronto lo que fuera que buscara. Se desprendió de Erwin y empezó a caminar, despacio, hacia una puerta entreabierta en la galería, seguramente un estúpido descuido de la servidumbre. Levi se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró al suelo, luego su pajarita, y empezaba a desabrochar su chaleco cuando sintió los pasos de Erwin tras de sí, parándose a recoger sus prendas como si fuesen migas de pan. Cuando al fin entró a lo que resultó ser una pequeña biblioteca, apenas iluminada por la luz de los faroles de la calle que entraban por la ventana, ya había desabrochado su camisa y empezaba a bajarse los pantalones. Se volvió a tiempo de ver a Erwin cerrar la puerta y arrojar toda la ropa que cargaba a una silla cercana. Se quitó los zapatos y se sentó sobre un escritorio de caoba, atrayendo a su amante con un dedo.

Erwin se despojó de su chaqueta mientras avanzaba hacia él, decidido, casi amenazante. Se disponía a echar mano sobre los botones de su chaleco pero Levi se adelantó.

\- Déjalo puesto, y lo demás también.

\- No sabía que tenías un fetichismo con los trajes - rió, posando ambas manos sobre la mesa, a cada lado del cuerpo de su capitán.

\- Ya que esta noche es una fantasía, voy a fantasear con que me follo a un verdadero caballero de la nobleza - susurró, echando los brazos por encima del cuello de Erwin y rodeando su torso con las piernas.

Sus bocas se encontraron, ahora más lentamente que antes, más profundamente. Los dedos de Erwin recorrían su espalda desnuda, trazando sus omóplatos, bajando por su columna hasta el culo. Impulsivamente Levi se arqueó contra su duro cuerpo, demandó más caricias, más de su boca, y Erwin le concedía todo. Sus grandes manos, que tanto le gustaban, recorrían su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, sin dejar un solo milímetro, como si quisiera impregnar su olor sobre todo él, como si le perteneciera. Y le pertenecía.

Levi se echó hacia atrás, tendiéndose sobre el escritorio, afortunadamente despejado y limpio. Tomó una de las manos de Erwin y la llevó a su miembro, ya erecto, impaciente. La sensación de ser tocado por él nunca dejaba de parecerle fascinante, nueva. Y, Dios, si no sabía cómo tocarle. Comenzó a jadear, bajo al principio, más alto cuando sintió un par de dedos dentro de sí.

Sobre él, unos ojos azules como piedras preciosas le observaban, deleitándose con su placer. Sonreía, de esa forma casi sádica que era su verdadera sonrisa. Si no fuera por eso, hubiera pensado que era en efecto un perfecto miembro de la nobleza que había encontrado en él, simple capitán de la legión, un nuevo juguete. Dio un bote sobre la mesa, espoleado por su fantasía.

\- Erw...

Un sonido tras la puerta le interrumpió. Puso sus sentidos alerta. Había gente al otro lado, moviéndose de aquí para allá. Cuchicheaban. No podían encontrarlos ahí, ni así. Sería el fin de sus carreras, y puede que de la legión. Hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero una embestida le hizo arquearse sobre el escritorio y tuvo que morderse la lengua para contener un jadeo. Miró a Erwin con gravedad.

\- Los lacayos están preparándose para el Año Nuevo. Desde la galería lanzan miles de pétalos - susurró el comandante - Ahora no podemos salir y no queremos que sepan que estamos aquí ¿no?

Erwin comenzó a mover la cadera, irritantemente despacio... Deliciosamente despacio. Levi apretó los dientes, reprimiendo todo sonido, atento a los ires y venires de los lacayos. Su cuerpo le traicionaba, bailaba con el de Erwin, trazando círculos con la cadera, adelante y cerrándose sobre él.

El caballero del precioso y caro frac se reclinó sobre él con un espasmo violento; su respiración era casi un gruñido, profundo, gutural... Salvaje. Se sintió incapaz de contenerse más, agarró el culo de Levi y lo alzó a una altura más conveniente, quedando aquel casi ingrávido sobre la mesa. Si antes fuera agónicamente despacio, ahora había casi furia en él. Duro y fuerte, así es como lo prefería Erwin, y Levi se rendía a su violencia sin discusión, pidiendo... ¡No! ¡suplicando! más. Al fin y al cabo, aquella cara y elegante ropa no podía cambiar quienes eran, Erwin no podía ser un caballero de la nobleza ni Levi un señorito de la capital. No podían sacar la violencia, la rudeza y el instinto animal de sus vidas. Eran demasiado salvajes para aquella vida entre muros de oro.

Levi ya no fantaseó con la idea de follarse a un noble, pensó que follarse a un simple comandante de la legión en una extravagante biblioteca del palacio real mientras todo el mundo bailaba abajo era infinitamente más placentero.

El tañido de una campana resonó en la estancia, un año moría y tocaban su hora final. Otro tañido, y otro más. Los sentían en el pecho como el ritmo de su propio corazón. Levi se impulsó hacia delante para encaramarse a Erwin, frotando su miembro con una mano, sabiéndose a punto del orgasmo quería evitar manchar la ropa de su pareja. Éste le mordisqueó la oreja, y la suave piel de su cuello.

La última campanada tocó y un trueno de voces y aplausos la acompañó, ensordeciendo los jadeos de Levi, de los que sólo Erwin fue público. Resopló contra su cuello, agotado, mientras el comandante acariciaba su espalda.

\- Feliz año nuevo, Levi - susurró en su oído - Por otro año vivos.

El capitán arrugó la nariz, y hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

\- Por todos los años que nos quedan. Yo te los traeré.

* * *

Abajo la fiesta seguía y muchos eran ya los que habían perdido la compostura. El suelo estaba regado de pétalos y serpentinas y las felicitaciones y buenos deseos se sucedían por toda la sala. El señor Hainz al fin divisó al Comandante Smith y al Capitán Levi, y se dirigió a ellos.

\- ¡Feliz año nuevo! - exclamó palmeando la espalda de Erwin.

\- Igualmente, señor.

\- Vaya, parece que lo han celebrado con demasiado ímpetu ¿eh?

Ambos dieron un bote, temiéndose lo peor, el hombre señaló sus cabellos despeinados y una pajarita fuera de sitio.

\- Yo también me emociono mucho con el cambio de año, fíjense, he perdido mi pañuelo y un botón.

Ambos suspiraron, aliviados, tratando de controlar los mechones rebeldes y alisar las arrugas de sus trajes.

\- Deberíamos irnos – se disculpó Erwin, extendiendo su mano al tipo – Ha sido un placer ponerle rostro al fin, Señor Hainz. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

\- Ustedes nunca descansan ¿eh? Nuestro futuro está en buenas manos con hombres tan diligentes y correctos liderando la liberación de la humanidad – Levi tosió para disimular una carcajada malamente, aunque su interlocutor no fue consciente – Cuente con mi apoyo, Comandante Smith.

\- Yo también les apoyaré este año – intervino la dama sin nombre que había llamado bajo a Levi, con una sonrisa indescifrable en su rostro – me han convencido ustedes.

Erwin aceptó la mano que ella le tendió y la beso muy levemente. Cuando la dirigió a Levi, éste la tomó por la punta de los dedos y la sacudió ligeramente, provocándole una risita a la mujer, que parecía haberlo hecho a posta para probarle y no le había decepcionado.

\- Pasen ustedes una agradable velada. Y disculpen nuestra partida – dijo finalmente Erwin, antes de volverse dignamente.

Ambos atravesaron el salón con paso firme, hombro con hombro, hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud.

\- Ah... ¡qué hombres tan impresionantes! - se admiró el Señor Hainz, mesándose el espeso bigote.

\- Estos dos tienen algo... - dijo la mujer, llevándose la enguantada mano al mentón.

\- ¡Coraje y ambición!

\- No, me refería a eso, digo entre ellos.

\- Cómo sois las mujeres, Constanze. No entendéis la esencia de la amistad entre hombres.

\- Lo que tú digas, Ernst. Anda ve y tráeme una copa.


End file.
